Half-breed
by rskibo991
Summary: Jack comes across a were-wolf who is half human. She was being hunted by the decepticons. I'm sorry i suck at summaries so if you need more to get interested you should read the prologue. Rated T for violence and language. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Except my OC's they are mine.
**Prologue**

I fell to the ground in exhaustion, hunger and fatigue getting the best of me. How many days had i been running for? I couldn't remember what my last meal was, other than a huge bite out of a purple car robot. i rested my head on the cold snow covered ground. i closed my eyes, and for what seemed like a split second, i thought i heard my pack. not possible... they were all dead.

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

I was on a recon mission with Arcee when the cons showed up. i hid behind a boulder. When i turned around i almost screamed in fear. right in front of me, before my very eyes, was a giant wolf like creature, half starved and maybe KO'd. i could see its ribs and spine.

"What are you?" I asked in a whisper. when the creature opened its eyes, i was mesmerized by their beauty. They were the most gorgeous color of golden and green that I couldn't even put to my mind what it was. It started to growl.

I turned as i heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well well, it seems the autobots pathetic human pet has found my prize." Starscream said. I turned as the creature began to try to stand up. Starscream transformed his hand into a weapon and pointed it at the creature.

"Don't you even think about attacking me Rebecca!" She kept moving to stand. I was appalled by how Starscream was afraid of the creature. He pointed his weapon at me.

"Stop moving or i will shoot the boy!" Rebecca, or whatever its name was, stopped trying to get up and laid on the ground.

"Ha, how unlike your father. You half-breeds and your sentiment for human life. You may as well be as weak as them." He said. Starscream was thrown back by a plasma blast. I was relieved to see Optimus.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"Yeah, but that thing isn't." I pointed to Rebecca, who was once again out like a light. Optimus seemed to have worry in his optics for a second. He picked it up.

"Autobots, fall back!" He commanded. We entered the base. I looked up and realized how small the creature was compared to the bots.

"Optimu- AHHHHHHHHH!" Ratchet screamed.

"How could you have brought **That MONSTER** here?!Optimus you have to leave her!? Do you know what her pack will do if we have her?!" Ratchet yelled. All three of us were shocked at the Hatchets reaction.

"What is that?" Miko asked.

"Only one of the most vicious creature to ever exist!"

"She doesn't look so vicious." Miko replied.

"That is because she is just a pup." We turned to see Wheeljack, wounded and scraped up.

"Besides, she's half-breed, and as far as they know, she won't get much bigger any time soon. So i doubt any other packs will come looking for her."

"And what makes you think so?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Because by their law she is human. Half human's are unruly and very unpredictable." Ratchet looked down. I wondered why he was so scared and what her other half was.

"I have reason to believe that Rebecca can give valuable information regarding the Decepticons." Ratchet turned around and got out an energon cube. Optimus and Ratchet then went to the med bay. I went to follow, only to have Wheeljack step in front of me.

"You kids need to know something about that girl." He bent down to our level.

"She is half human,but that other half is what you humans call were-wolves. They are more formly known as Archai's. Creatures that can change form and have an incredible strength. The thing with her though, is she can't control when she goes savage. When that happens, she is nothing but a killing machine. pure Archai's can change at will. Even when young. But she can't. since she was raised by humans, she didn't learn her origin until a few years ago."

"Why didn't she know her origin?"

"Because her mother died bringing her into the world, only to be abandoned my her father when she was very young." He got up and went to the med bay, before he entered he looked back at us.

"Sometimes the best people come from the worst places."


End file.
